


And Baby Makes Three

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Movie Premiere, Pregnancy, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du und Tom geht zu einer Filmpremiere während du schwanger bist. Du hast auch für Tom eine kleine Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Baby Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637176) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du standest vor dem großen Spiegel und begutachtetest dich in deinem Kleid. Du hattest so viele Anprobiert, aber wegen der Wölbung deines Bauches schien nichts richtig auszusehen. Du warst in Tränen aufgelöst. Du wolltest heute Nacht einfach nur perfekt aussehen, denn du wusstest, dass alle von dir, Y/N Hiddleston, erwarteten, dass du eine der bestgekleidetsten Frauen dort sein würdest. Du schriest vor Frustration auf und setztest dich schluchzend aufs Bett. Tom rannte hinein, als er dein Leiden hörte.

„Was stimmt nicht, mein Herz?“ fragte er und kam zu dir hinüber.

„Ich bin … so … dick!“ schluchztest du. Tom lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben dich aufs Bett, legte einen Arm um dich.

„Du bist nicht dick,“ sagte Tom und legte seine andere Hand auf deinen Bauch. „Du trägst unser Kind. Es ist dasjenige, das dick ist.“ sagte er und brachte dich so zum lachen. Du lächeltest zu ihm hinauf, mit vom weinen roten und geschwollenen Augen.

„Wie kannst du nur immer so gut darin sein?“ fragtest du und Tom zog vor Verwirrung eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Darin mich dazu zu bringen, mich besser zu fühlen, sogar wenn jeder einzelne Nerv meines Körpers mich dazu bringen will, zu schreien.“ er lächelte und küsste sanft deine Stirn.

„Es ist eine Gabe.“ sagte Tom. „Ich habe meine Hexenmeister-Phase erreicht.“ du kichertest und standest langsam auf.

„Was denkst du von diesem Kleid?“ fragtest du und drehtest dich langsam, so dass er es ganz sehen konnte. Als er nichts sagte, drehtest du dich zu ihm, nur um ihn mit offenem Mund einfach dort stehen zu sehen. „Tom?“

„Entschuldige ich … ich war nur abgelenkt von deiner Schönheit,“ flüsterte Tom. Du lächeltest und nahmst seine Hände. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ich liebe dich sogar noch mehr,“ erwidertest du, bevor du ihn küsstest. Er fing deine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Nach einer Weile drücktest du ihn weg. „Hey, nicht so schnell Mister. Das war es, was zu dem ganzen geführt hat.“ sagtest du und deutetest auf deinen Bauch.

„Honey, soll ich dir erklären, wo Babys herkommen?“ fragte Tom lachend. Du versuchtest ein ernstes, wütendes Gesicht zu machen, aber du begannst ebenfalls zu lachen.

\---

Deine Limousine fuhr vor dem Gebäude vor. Es war keiner von Toms Filmen, aber es war ein guter Freund und sie wollten Tom unbedingt dort haben. Du warst nicht viel draußen gewesen, seit du rundlicher geworden warst, und so würde das für jeden, sogar Toms Freund, eine Überraschung werden.

„Fertig Liebling?“ fragte Tom und hielt deine Hand. Du lächeltest. Er öffnete die Tür, kletterte als erster hinaus und winkte ein wenig, bevor er dir eine Hand entgegenhielt, um dir aus dem Auto zu helfen. Die Presse hatte einen großen Tag , sah zu, als du und Tom langsam den roten Teppich hinunterlieft, seine Hand auf deinem unteren Rücken als unausgesprochene Hilfe.

„Mache ich das gut?“ fragtest du Tom, als du vor einem dieser Displays, auf denen der Name des Films stand gestoppt wurdest. Die Presse schoss ein Foto von dir und du musstest lächeln, obwohl deine Wangen bereits begannen zu schmerzen.

„Du machst es fantastisch meine Liebe.“ sagte Tom, zog dich ein bisschen näher und legte seine Hand auf deinen Bauch, brachte die Paparazzi dazu, 'aww' zu machen. Bald gingen du und Tom weiter. Du könntest hören, wie sie jetzt den Namen eines anderen riefen, „Bist du müde?“

„Ziemlich,“ sagtest du, „Dein Kind macht mich müde.“ du lachtest und brachtest Tom zum lächeln.

„Ich glaube, es brauchte uns beide, um ihn oder sie zu machen.“ sagte er.

„Eigentlich, Tom, gibt es da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss, bevor wir reingehen.“ Sagtest du, als ihr beide die Möglichkeit hattet kurz zu stoppen. Er sah dich besorgt an, so als würde er denken, dass du ihm sagen würdest, dass das Baby eigentlich zu Chris Evans oder jemand anderem gehören würde. „Ich denke wir sollten das Baby Sherlock nennen.“

„Sherlock? Warum das?“ fragte Tom, ein wenig durcheinander.

„Weil Sherlock ein Mädchenname ist.“ begannst du. Er stand dort, für eine Minute verwirrt, bevor sich seine Augen weiteten.

„Wir .. Wir bekommen ein Mädchen?“ fragte er. Du lächeltest und nicktest. „An alle, wir bekommen ein Mädchen!“ schrie Tom, brachte jeden um euch herum dazu sich zu euch zu drehen und zu lächeln. Er legte seine Hand auf die Wölbung deines Bauches und sah darauf hinunter. „Hallo Prinzessin. Daddy wird dich verwöhnen, bis du verrottest. Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass die Disney Prinzessinnen wie nichts aussehen.“ er sah in deine Augen hinauf und lächelte. „Du bekommst mein Baby. Was für eine wundervolle Art zu sagen, dass du mich liebst.“ verriet dir Tom.

„Nun, Ich liebe dich sehr.“ sagtest du. Tom küsste dich sanft.

„Danke.“ war alles, was er sagen konnte. Du bemerktest, dass dort Tränen in seinen Augen waren. Du nahmst lächelnd seinen Arm und ihr beide gingt in den Hörsaal, um den Film zu gucken, für den zu gucken ihr gekommen wart.


End file.
